Poor Series : Poor Yesung
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Wookie tetap marah terhadap Yesung dan mendiamkannya selama seminggu. Kyuhyun membantu Yesung menyusun rencana agar Wookie memaafkannya. Apakah Wookie akan memaafkan Yesung atau malah sebalikanya? Don't forget,,, R&R Ok..   ,,, and mian kalo jelek…
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Yesung "  
Pairing : KyuMin & Other member**

**Genre : Humor  
Rating : G  
Warning : YAOI (don't like, don't read)  
Summary : Yesung berencana untuk membangunkan Wookie karena dia iri melihat kemesraan para member bersama Ukenya masing-masing. Tapi Wookie malah marah erhadap Yesung. Apa yang menyebabkan Wookie marah erhadap semenya tersebut? Don't forget,,, R&R Ok.. ^^,,, and mian kalo jelek…**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka tapi Wookie hanya buat saya #plakk, di tamper reader bolak-balik (reader mau masuk?)**

* * *

Annyeonggg…. ^^

Haha.. say balik lagi dengan ff rekuesan dari beberapa chingu semuanya. Hayooooooo…. Yang merasa minta di buatin dan nunggu-nunggu YeWook angkat tangan ?..

Semoga kalian semua suka dan jangan lupa review ya habis baca ^^

* * *

Hari ini semua member Super Junior sedang free dari segala aktivitas. Mereka semua memanfaatkan itu untuk tidur dengan nyaman dan enak, karena selama ini waktu tidur mereka telah berkurang dikarenakan jadwa yang sangat padat. Semua sedang asik bermain-main di dalam mimpi masing-masing kecuali satu orang. Ryeowook telihat gelisah sekali di tempat tidurnya, dia berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya hingga selimut, bantal, guling dan boneka *eh… Wookie punya boneka kagak? Ah.. kalo gak anggap aja punya deh,, Ok reader hehehe * nya berhamburan tak karuan bahkan bantalnya sudah tergeletak di lantai tanpa di hiraukannya.

" ih… kok gak bias tidur seh? " gumamnya sendiri sembari mencoba memejamkn matanya yang tak jua kunjung mau terpejam.

Dia berguling-guling lagi, dia menghadap ke ranjang yang ada di seberang ranjangnya. " hah…. Yesung hyung pasti lelah sekali, tidurnya sampe ngorok gitu " pkirnya sambil melihat wajah Yesung yang tengah terbang kea lam mimpi itu " kalo aku bangunkan pasti dia marah sekali " pikirnya lagi. Dia pun berbalik lagi menghadap dinding tak lam dia berbalik lagi menghadap kea rah dangkko brother.

" ah…. Dangkko brother pun sudah tidur " katanya sambil melihat kura-kura peliharaan Yesung yang sudah menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik cangkangnya masing-masing.

" ahhhhh…. Kenapa aku tak bias tidur " serunya frustasi. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, lama-kelamaan pun dia tertidur.

Cit….cit…..cit…

" engg…. " Yesung membuka matanya ketika mentari pagi menembus melalui celah gorden dan mengenai matanya.

" jam berapa ini? " tanyanya sembari melihat jam. " hah…. Jam 11 siang " serunya, dia pun menoleh kea rah ranjang di sebeangnya dan dilihatnya pujaan hatinya itu masih asik bergelung dalam selimutnya sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya. " tumben Wookie belum bangun jam segini " katanya dalam hati dan dia pun bergegas mandi.

At Ruang Tengah

Yesung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah, dilihatnya semua seme sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah itu sambil menonton TV dan sesekali di selingi canda tawa mereka.

" annyeong hyung… " sapa si evil magnae sambil tersenyum.

" annyeong…. " balas Yesung

" baru bangun hyung " Tanya Donghae.

" gak… baru dari aja dari Amerika " jawab Yesung dengan setengah jengkel mendengar pertanyaan Dongsaengnya itu " yaiyalah baru bangun Hae, kamu itu nanyanya kayak gak ada pertanyaan yang lain aja " lanjutnya.

Donghae nyengir mendengar jawaban hyungnya yang terkenal aneh bin pabbo itu * di hajar sama bini-bininya Yesung ".

" eh…. Kok para Uke kagak kelihatan batang idungnya " Tanya Yesung.

" oh… kalo Kibumie masih tidur, dia pasti kecapean sekali jadi aku biarkan aja dia tidur " jawab Siwon yang terkenal alimnya di Super Junior itu.

" sama,,,,,,,,,, Minnie hyung juga masih tidur, gak tega aku bangunin " jawab Kyu * hihi…. Bukannya takut disuruh tidur di luar lagi Kyu ma Minnie? *

yang lain pun mengiayakan jawaban Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka kembali asik menonton tv. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang berasal dari kamar KangTeuk couple dan terlihat Leeteuk yang baru bangun keluar dari kamar tersebut sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya .

" annyeong honey ^^ " sapa Kangin sembari berjalan mendekati Leeteuk dan mencium pipi ukenya itu dengan mesra yang membuat wajah Leader itu merona merah.

" anyyeong kangin-ah " sahut Leeteuk malu-malu dan dia pun berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Tak lama kemuadian semua Uke pun bangun dan para seme pun memberika kecupan selamat pagi ke semua uke mereka itu. Yesung yang melihat itu pun menjadi iri karena ukenya tak kunjung bangun jua.

" cih… mereka bikin iri aja,, biasanyanya kan aku sama Wookie yang melakukan itu. " katanya dalam hati sambil menatap semua pasangan itu denga iri " Wookie mana yak ok belum bangun-bangun, sebaiknya aku bangunkan dia aja " kata Yesung dalam hati dan dia pun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan Wookie. Ketika sampai di kamar dilihatnya Wookie yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

" aigoo… tumben sekali anak ini bangunnya siang? Biasanya dia yang selalu bangun duluan membuat sarapan. Ini samapi semuanya bangun dia bahkan masih tidur " kata yesung sambil berjalan menghampiri ranjang Wookie.

" Wookie-ah, Irreona *eh.. betul gak tulisannya? Haha kalo salah mian* " kata Yesung sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Wookie tapi Wookie tetap tak bergeming.

" Wookie-ah,, Irreona… sudah siang neh " katanya lagi masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh Wookie.

Wookie yang mulai merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan cepat membuka matanya dan memandang Yesung dengan tajam. " apaan she hyung,,? Aku masih ngantuk tau ! " kata Wookie dengan nada kesal. ' lagian kenapa memangnya kalo sudah siang ? hari ini kan kita libur ." lanjutnya lagi sambil merebahkan dirinya kembali.

" eh…. Gak papa seh " sahut Yesung dengan watadosnya yang tak menyadari kekesalan Wookie. " Wookie… bangun,, cepat mandi dan kita nonton tv, aku sudah lama nggak nonton berdua dengan mu * maka….. setiap hari bedua ma Wookie terus ?*

" malas… aku ngantuk " jawab Wookie sambil memejamkan kembali matanya.

" ah….. Wookie ku yang manis ayo bangun " kata Yesung gak mau mengalah.

" nggak mau, aku ngantuk hyung " sahut Wookie lagi. Tapi Yesung terus menerus mengganggu Wookie yang mau tidur lagi hingga Wookie merasa kesal dan dia menjadi marah.

" Ya…. KIM JONG WOON,,, kamu tulli ya ? aku bilang aku ngantuk. " sahut Wookie dengan nada tinggi yang membuat semua member yang lagi asik bermesraan di ruang tengah menoleh kearah kamar mereka berdua.

Yesung terkejut mendengar suara keras Wookie yang tepat di depan mukanya. " eh… kok marah Wookie? Aku kan Cuma mau membangunkanmu dan mengajakmu nonton tv " kata Yesung dengan tampang pabbonya #plakk di tamper ma bini-bininya Yesung#

" heh… kau kan bias nonton sendiri " kata Wookie dengan wajah berlipat-lipat yang terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang kesal setengah mati dengan kekasihnya itu.

" aku gak mau nonton sendiri, mereka semua nonton berdua dan sambil bermesraan aku kan jadi iri. Aku pengen kayak mereka Wookie, biasanyakan kita yang bermesraan di pagi hari " jawab Yesung masih dengan tampang pabbonya.

" hah? " Wookie semakin jengkel mendengar alasan Yesung membangunkannya " jadi kau membangunkanku hanya karena hal itu ? " Tanya Wookie yang di jawab anggukan oleh Yesung. Wookie sangat jengkel dengan jawaban Ukenya Itu.

" Ya…. Manusia aneh berkepala besar bertampang pabbo ! (author di gorok sama fansnya Yesung ), kau tau semalam tidur jam berapa? Aku tidur jam setengah empat karena gak bias tidur dengar suara dengkuran mu yang keras itu * Wookie Bo'ong ^^* dan sekarang kau membangunkanku hanya karena kau iri melihat mereka bermesraan sambil menonton tv? Dengar baik-baik Yesung hyung ku yang aneh tak ada jatah (?) untuk mu selama SEBULAN " kata Wookie penuh penekanan dan dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya berjalan keluar kamar dengan muka marah yang berapi-api.

" oh… noooooooooo,,,,,,,,," teriak Yesung dengan muka melas penuh penyesalan " Wookie sayanggg mianhae " katanya berlari keluar mengejar Wookie.

" apa liat-liat " katanya dengan tatapan tajam ketika semua hyungnya dan dongsaengnya melihat ke arahnya.

" eh….. Enggak,,,,,,, nggak apa – apa kok " sahut Leeteuk yang di sertai anggukan dari yang lainnya. Wookie langsung masuk kekamar mandi ketika di lihatnya Yesung mengejarnya.

" Hiiiiii…. Wookie serem kalo lagi marah " kata Sungmin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada si evil magnae kekasihnya itu.

" ho'oh " sahut Eunhyuk yang ikut menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Donghae.

" kamu apakan dia Yesung sampai marah seperti itu " Tanya Heechul

" aku hanya membangunkannya karena aku iri melihat kalian bermesraan sementara aku gak " jawab Yesung dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Semuanya langsung sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Yesung.

" dasar pabbo,,, ya jelas lah dia marah " kata kangin yang disertai anggukan dari yang lainnya.

TBC…

* * *

Hahaha…. Tbc dulu ya…

mian kalo kesedikitan ^^

Semua yang udah baca mohon berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya berupa review biar saya tau bagus atau gak ff yang saya buat ini. O ya…. Ada yang mau ff NC-nya SIBUM? Kalo banyak yang mau saya post kalo gak…. Haha saya post di blog aja deh…

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca and review di " Poor Series : Poor Kyuhyun ". Love u reader… jangan pernah bosan ya baca ff saya yang gak jelas bin aneh bin ngebosin ini… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Yesung "  
Pairing : KyuMin & Other member**

**Genre : Humor  
Rating : G  
Warning : YAOI (don't like, don't read)  
Summary : Wookie tetap marah terhadap Yesung dan mendiamkannya selama seminggu. Kyuhyun membantu Yesung menyusun rencana agar Wookie memaafkannya. Apakah Wookie akan memaafkan Yesung atau malah sebalikanya? Don't forget,,, R&R Ok.. ^^,,, and mian kalo jelek… juga sangat lama :( **

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka tapi Wookie hanya buat saya #plakk, di tamper reader bolak-balik (reader mau masuk?)**

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Annyeonggggggggg ^^

Saya balik lagi. Mian lama updatenya. Hehe... Semoga kalian suka.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Setelah insiden Wookie marah gara-gara Yesung membangunkannya hanya karena faktor iri akhirnya Ryeowook mendiamkan Yesung dan hal itu sudah berlaku selama seminggu. Yesung yang didiamin sama Wookie akhirnya gak tahan juga dan dia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf hari ini. Dia melangkah kekamarnya dengan Ryeowook yang sudah selama seminggu itu pula menjadi kamar pribadi Ryeowook karena dia tak mengijinkan Yesung tidur dikamar itu.

Krieett..

Yesung membuka pintu dengan pelan, dilihatnya Ryeowook sedang berbaring sambil membaca buku. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati ranjangnya.

" Wookie-ah,,, " panggilnya, tapi Ryeowook tak bergeming dari bukunya.

" Wookie-ah, mianhae. Jangan marah terus dong sama aku " katanya sembari menarik buku yang dibaca Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang bukunya tiba-tiba diambil pun menjadi marah.

" Yaaa... Hyung, apa-apaan seh? " serunya dengan mata melotot.

" Wookie-ah mianhae,, sampai kapan kau marah terus padaku? " katanya dengan muka melas.

Wookie tak menjawab apa-apa, diambilnya lagi bukunya dengan kasar dan mulai membaca lagi. Yesung yang melihat itu menjadi agak jengkel juga tapi ditahannya takut Ryeowook tambah marah.

" Wookie-ah, mianhae. Akukan membangunkan mu karna aku iri melihat mereka semua bermesraan. Biasanyakan kita yang bermesraan dipagi hari tapi hari itu kamu bangunnya siang banget makanya aku bangunin kamu. Jangan marah lagi dong My Wookie Sweety. Aku hampa tanpamu, aku kangen ngobrol sama kamu. Wookie-ah mianhae, mianhae, mianhae " Yesung terus berbocara tanpa meyadari raut kekesalan sudah semakin nampak di wajah Wookie.

Karena melihat Wookie tak meresponnya, Yesung kembali meluncurkan aksinya agar Wookie tak marah lagi kepadanya.

" Wookie-ah, cintaku, sayangku, kasihku yang imut dan manis... jangan marah lagi dong " kata Yesung ke Ryeoowok dengan rayuannya. Tapi Ryeowook yang memang sudah jengkel, kesel dan marah jadi tambah marah sama Yesung karena dia terus-terusan ngomong gak jelas yang mengganggunya membaca.

" YAA... KIM JONG WOON? BISA DIAM GAK " kata Wookie marah dengan mata melotot.

" Eh...? " Yesung yang terkejut dengan teriakan kemarahan Wookie yang tiba-tiba hanya diam dan cengo.

" Wo- Wokiea-ah " kata Yesung Pelan sembari menunduk.

" Keluar sekarang atau aku tak akan pernah memaafkan mu hyung " kata Wookie tajam penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Yesung yang mendengarnya memilih untuk keluar daripada Wookie tambah marah dan tak pernah memaafkannya.

Yesung keluar dari kamar dengan langkah gontai menuju ruang tengah dimana semua member sedang berkumpul dan mereka tau pasti apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung. Dia duduk dengan lemas di samping Leeteuk.

" Kenapa lagi Yesung-ah? " tanya Leeteuk yang khawatir melihat keadaan dongsaengnya itu.

Yesung tak menjawab dan hanya menghela nafas panjang. Semua member prihatin melihatnya, dimana pasangan yang dikenal kemesraannya di SuJu itu harus bertengkar.

" Ehem... " tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendehem membuat semua hyugnya menoleh kepadanya.

" Kenapa Kyunnie? " tanya Sungmin yang lagi bergelayut manja di lengannya.

" Ehm... Yesung hyung, aku punya cara agar Wookie mau memaafkan hyung " kata si magnae yang langsung disambut dengan ceria oleh Yesung.

" apa? Apa rencananya? " tanyanya denga antusias.

Kyuhyun pun mengatakan rencananya kepada semua hyungnya. Tak lama beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan rencananya terlihat semua member sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Tak lupa dengan berbagai perlengkapan penyemaran mereka agar tak di ketahui oleh fans mereka. Leeteuk berjalan ke arah kamar Wookie.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

" Wookie-ah ini hyung " kata Leeteuk dari luar.

" Masuk hyung ' sahut Wookie dari dalam. " Kenapa hyung ? " tanyanya setelah Leeteuk masuk.

" kami semua mau pergi untuk bermain mumpung masih libur, apa kau mau ikut? " tanyanya.

Terlihat Wookie nampak sedang berpikir sebentar. " Ehm... gak usah deh hyung, aku mau di dorm aja jaga dorm dan aku juga mau istirahat " jawab eternal magnae di SuJu tersebut.

" Ehm .. " Leeteuk mengangguk " Baiklah, hati-hati di dorm ya, kalo ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku " pesan Leeteuk sebelum keluar. Wookie mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan leader SuJu tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu dorm ditutup. Wookie menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya dia berbaring untuk memulai tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan Wookie mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

1 jam kemudian

Wookie terbangun karena Hpnya tak berhenti berbunyi. Dengan malas di raihnya Hpnya itu.

" Yeoboseo ? " ucapnya dengan malas.

" Wookie-ah,,, Yesung Wookie-ah " terdengar suara Leeteuk dengan nada panik, tak luput dari pendengaran Wookie suara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang menangis.

" Waeyo hyung? " tanya Wookie yang seketika langsung pulih kesadarannya begitu mendengar suara Leeteuk yang penuh kecemasan.

" Wookie-ah,,, hikz " jawab Leeteuk sesegukan.

" Wookie-ah " terdengar suara Kangin " Yesung kecelakaan ketika dia akan membeli minuman pas kami semua habis bermain, sekarang dia sedang di operasi. Keadaannya sangat parah. Cepatlah datang kermah sakit " kata Kangin dengan pelan takut membuat dongsaengnya itu khawatir.

JDERRR...

Wookie merasa seperti terkena sengatan aliran listrik 1000 volt ketika mendengar berita itu. Dia langsung ematikan telponnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sakit dengan keadaannya yang sangat terlihat kacau karena habis bangun tidur.

Wookie berlari di lorong rumah sakit menuju ruang operasi. Begitu dilihatnya semua member sudah berkumpul didepan ruang itu. Terlihat Sungmin yang menangis di dekapan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang saling berpelukan sambil menangis, Siwon yang mencoba menenangkan Kibum dan Kangin yang memeluk Leetuk demikian juga dengan Hangeng yang berusaha meredakan amarah Heechul serta Shindong yang menghadap tempok sambil menutup mukanya.

" Tunggu, kenapa Heechul hyung marah? " tanya Wookie dalam hati dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk sesaat " kalau Heechul hyung marah,, berarti ? " Wookie mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan dia meneruskan langkahnya.

" Hyungdeulll , Bagaimana keadaan Yesung hyung " tanyanya dengan pelan. Terlihat Wookie sedang menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisnya. Semua langsung menoleh melihatnya.

" Wookie-ah " Leetuk berlari memeluk Wookie, tangisnya bertambah kencang di pelukan dongsaengnya itu.

" Wa... Wae hyung ? " tanya Wookie dengan gemetar. Dia merasa hal buruk telah terjadi pada Yesung.

" Wookie-ah " kali ini Sungmin yang datang memeluknya " Wookie-ah... kamu sabar ya " kata Sungmin di sela-sela tangisnya.

" Wookie hyung " kali ini si magnae yang memanggil " Hyung sabar ya, Yesung hyung... " Kyuhyun tak meneruskan ucapannya. Wookie menatap tajam Ddongsaengnya itu.

" Iya Kyu? " katanya dengan Penuh penekanan.

" Wookie-ah,,, Yesung hyung sudah tak bisa di selamatkan. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan persedian darah di rumah sakit ini habis. Saat kami mau mendonorka darah keadaannya sudah memburuk dan tak bisa tertolong lagi " sahut Shindong menjelaskan.

JLEGERRRR

Seketika Wookie ambruk terduduk dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin itu. Pertahanannya hancur seketika. Terlihat air mata mulai mengaliri kedua pipinya.

" Wookie-ah " Semuanya langsung terkejut melihatnya.

" hahaha... kalian bohongkan? Yesung hyung gak mungkin mati " katanya getir dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

" Wookie-ah " Kibum memeluk dongsaengnya itu " Semua itu benar Wookie, maafkan kami karena terlambat menyelamatkannya " kata Kibum seraya mengusap-usap kepala Wookie dengan sayang.

" Aku gak percaya " katanya dan langsung berdiri. Wookie berjalan mendekati pintu ruang operasi itu dengan tangan gemetar dia membuka pinti itu. Wookie berjalan mendekati sesosok tubuh yang sudah tertutup kain putih di atas ranjang. Dengan pelan dan gemetar di bukanya kain itu, dia melihat orang yang sangat di cintainya itu terbaring kaku dengan beberapa luka yang menempel di wajahnya yang telah terlumuri darah itu.

" Hyu... Hyung,, Yesung hyung " Panggil Wookie dengan suara parau " kamu bohong kan hyung, hyung masih hidup kan hyung " kata Wookie mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yesung.

" Hyunggg " Wookie semakin keras mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yesung " Aku bahkan belum memaafkan mu hyung, kenapa kau pergi hyung " kata Wookie parau seraya memeluk Yesung.

" Wookie-ah " Leeteuk memeluk dongsaengnya yang sedang kacau itu " sabar Wookie, mungkin ini sudah takdir Yesung " kata Leeteuk sembari mengelus sayang ambut Wookie.

Wookie meronta di pelukan Leeteuk. Dia melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk dengan kasar.

" Wookie-ah, sebelum Yesung hyung pergi dia berpessan agar kami menyampaikan maafnya padamu. Dia minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu marah, maukah kau memaafkannya agar dia bisa pergi dengan tenang " kata Donghae pelan.

Wookie semakin terisak mendengar perkataan donghae. Timbul penyesalan kenapa dihatinya yang telah mendiamkan Yesung selama seminggu dan menolak permintaan maafnya tadi sebelum pergi. Dia mendekati Yesung lagi, dielusnya pipi yang berlumuran darah itu dengan sayang.

" Hyung, maafkan aku yang sudah mendiamkannmu selama seminggu. Maafkan aku juga yang menolak permintaan maaf mu. Maafkan aku hyung, aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. aku memaafkan mu hyung, aku memaafkanmu hyung kumohon bangunlah aku memaafkan mu " kata Wookie dengan sedih. Dia memebenamkan kepalanya di leher Yesung.

" Benarkah ? " Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Yesung.

" Iya hyung, jadi kumohon bangunlah hyung aku memaafkanmu " kata Wookie yang masih larut dalam kesedihan sementara semua member menekan perutnya masing-masing menahan tawa.

" Makasih Wookie sayang " suara itu terdengar lagi.

" Iya hyu... eh? " dia bangun dan melihat Yesung yang sudah membuka matanya sembari tersenyum gaje karena rencananya berhasil. Dia melotot melihat Yesung yang sedang tersenyum memandangnya itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat semua member yang sudah tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya masing-masing.

" Ja... Jadi kalian membohongiku ? " tanyanya dengan nada yang penuh amarah yang membuat semuanya berhenti tertawa seketika.

" Eh... Mian Wookie-ah. Habisnya kami kasian melihat Yesung hyung yang kamu diemin terus " kata Leeteuk menjelaskan.

" Wahhhh... bencana ne " kata Siwon dalam hati.

" YAAAAAA... TEGANYA KALIAN MEMBOHONGIKU,,,,, " Teriaknya marah. Dia berbalik menghadap Yesung " KAU KIM JONG WOON, APA KAU TAU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA DAN CEMASNYA AKU MENDENGAR KAU KECELAKAAN, DITAMBAH LAGI BERITA KAU MENINGGAL. APA KAU TAU AKU BEGITU TAKUT KEHILANGANMU HA? " Teriaknya murka dengan wajah mera padam penuh amarah " APA KAU TAU BEGITU KALUTNYA AKU MELIHAT KEADAANMU YANG SEPERTI INI HAH? APA KAU TAU AKU BENAR-BENAR TAKUT KEHILANGANMU DAN DENGAN LICIKNYA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU " katanya sembari menunding Yesung dan air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Satu sisi dia merasa senang karena itu semua hanya kebohongan saja tapi di satu sisi lagi dia merasa sakit hati dan marah karena sudah di bohongi dan membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

Semua member diam, Yesung merasa menyesal melihat keadaan Wookie yang benar-benar kacau. Dia bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak memeluk Wookie tapi di tepis dengan kasar oleh Wookie.

" Kau Kim Jong Woon, dengar baik-baik. AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU DAN JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP AKU MEMAAFKANMU. DAN KALIAN SEMUA " tudingnya kepada semua member " Ide siapapun ini aku tak akan memaafkan kalian semua, DENGAR ITU " katanya langsung keluar dan menutup pintu rumah saki dengan kasar.

Semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Ryeowook dan mereka menyesal sudah membuat eternal magnae itu marah.

" Ya.. Kyu bagaimana ini ? " tanya Yesung kalut, air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya.

Kyuhyun dia, semua diam. Mereka menyesali diri masing-masing karena sudah membuat member yang paling baik di SuJu itu marah. Mereka akhirnya berjalan keluar dari ruangan iu dengan langkah lunglai.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah insiden tersebut Wookie benar-benar marah dan dia tak menegur semua member.

" Hah... Bagaimana ini ? " tanya Yesung pada semua member.

" Wookie benar-benar marah, bagaimana ini " Sungmin ikut-ikutan kalut.

" Tenanglah. Sebaiknya kita semua keluar dan meminta maaf kepadanya " kata Kangin yang langsung di setujui oleh semua member.

Mereka semua berjalan kearah kamar Wookie dan membuka pintunya dengan pelan. Perlahan semuanya masuk.

" Ngapai kalian semua kesini ? " tanya Wookie dengan ketus.

" Wookie-ah,, mianhae. Kami memang salah sudah membohongimu, maafkan kami. Kami menyesal, itu semua idenya Kyuhyun. Tapi kami semua melakukan itu karena kami ingin melihat kau dan Yesung kembali akur. Kami sedih melihat kalian yang seperti itu. Maafkanlah kami " kata Leeteuk pelan.

" Oh... jadi itu semua idenya Kyu ? " tanya Wookie lagi masih dengan keketusannya.

" I-Iya hyung. Maafkan aku hyung, aku kasian ngeliat Yesung hyung yang seperti mayat hidup karena hyung terus-terusa mendiamkannya " kata Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Yesung mendelik kearahnya.

" Wookie... mianhae. Maafkan kami, gak papa kalo kamu gak mau memafkan Yesung hyung yang penting kamu memafkan kami " kata kangin dan langsung mendapatkan geplakan dari Yesung.

" Iya hyung, maafkan kami walau hyung gak mau memaafkan Yesung hyung " kata Kyuhyun menambahkan. Semua member mengangguk tanpa memperhatika tatapan memelas dari Yesung.

Wookie menatap mereka semua satu persatu dan akhirnya mengannguk tanda setuju kalau dia memaafkan semua member kecuali Yesung.

" YESSSSSSSSS " teriak semua member dan langsung memeluk Wookie. Sedangkan Yesung dia hanya diam dengan wajah menunduk.

" Yesung hyung aku ma memaafkannmu dengan satu syarat ? " kata Wookie sambil menatap Yesung. Yesung melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

" Hyung harus membersihkan semua dorm ini selama sebulan juga semua kamar member dan satu lagi hyung juga harus memasak " kata Wookie yang di sambut dengan ekspresi terkejut dari Yesung. " oh ya... satu lagi, hyung harus menulis " aku menyesal dan berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi " sebanyak 1000 kalimat " kata Wookie. Lagi sambil tersenyum lagi dengan manisnya.

" Bagaimana hyung ? " tanya Wookie " Apa kau sanggup ? kalau tidak aku tak akan pernah memaafkan mu " sambungnya lagi.

" I... Iya aku mau " kata Yesung sembari menelan ludahnya dengan susah. " hah... terima aja deh dari pada aku gak di maafkan " katanya dalam hati.

" Wookie-ah, apa itu tidak keerlaluan " tanya Leeteuk.

" Tidak. Atau hyung mau membantunya " tanya Wookie.

" Eh... ng.. nggak deh, makasih " katanya.

" Yeee... gak perlu bersihin kamar ada pembantu baru yah walau makanannya harus di ragukan " kata Kyuhyun yang langsung sukses membuat Yesung menjitak kepalanya tapi gagal karna si magnae dah terlanjur lari keluar dan Yesung mengejarnya. Semua member tertawa melihat kemalangan Yesung.

"Hahaha... Poor Yesung " kata mereka bersamaan.

* * *

T H E E N D

* * *

OoOoOoOo

* * *

Hah... akhirnya kelar juga. Maaf lama updatenya karena sesuatu dan lain hal yang harus saya kerjakan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan semoga kalian suka.

Maksih buat _**"**__**ELFishyShfly**__** , **__**Ppipit-SungminniELFishy, MIN HYORIN, **__**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**__** , **__**jongwoonieswife-sj, **__**Cho Seo Ryun**__** , **__**Minnie Seongmin**__**, Mentari Lacamara, **__**Shiori and Shiroi**__** , **__**gimo michiko**__** , **__**Kim TaeNa**__** yang **__**Ira Cloudsomnia**__** "**_ yang sudah baca dan review dan juga buat semua silent reader.

Jangan lupa baca dan review ya? Yang sudah baca tulisan ini berarti dah baca dan mohon berkenan meninggalkan review kalian buat saya ^^.


End file.
